Baby, You're a Firework: Annabeth's Story Special
by Kittycat32
Summary: Hey, it's Kittycat32, and I'm sorry there is no description, but I'm making this as a surprise for my readers. It is Annabeth's POV of a little something I thought up of a few months ago... enjoy! Review! Annabeth's Story Special Edition, one-shot


**Oh, hey, my Fanfictioners =) **

**I uploaded this at 12:00 am my time, so you should see why in a second =P**

**You have no idea what this is, do you? Well, you'll just have to read to find out! I've been waiting to do this for like a month, so I am sooo excited about it! People who author-alerted will get this, but the next chapter of Annabeth and Bianca will have it too, so other people can check it out.**

**This is just a one-shot, so one chapter, nothing special, no novel, but I think you all will like it =) **

**Well, read on, my friends, and discover what I have written for you.**

**I'm guessing this takes place around Battle of the Labyrinth time. **

**Read, Review, and Favorite!  
><strong>

**Baby, You're A Firework**

Who would've known a dragon could cause so much trouble, and yet at the same time, make your day?

I've battled many monsters in my years of a demigod, and not all of them turned out as well as I hoped.

It was Capture the Flag day here at Camp Half-Blood, and everyone was either pumped or scared, because both the Athena and Ares cabin were on the same team. That either meant that we were going to beat the other team to a pulp or strangle each other by the throats, depending on how cooperative the Ares cabin was.

I thought there was time to tease Percy a little bit, since he was on the other team.

I strutted up to him, Greek armor on, and said, "Hey Seaweed Brain,"

He gave me a humorous glare. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"You know you love it," I laughed as I bumped him on the shoulder.

I put on my best smile and leaned toward him. "Tell you what. We're going to crush you tonight, but if you pick a safe position, right flank for instance, I'll make sure you don't get pulverized too much."

"Gee thanks, but I'm playing to win," said Percy with a sarcastic grin.

I winked at him. "See you on the battlefield."

I ran back to my teammates, who had overheard our little conversation. They laughed and high-fived me.

"Way to play it up, Annabeth," said Malcolm, giving me a smirk.

I cuffed his head playfully. "Oh, shut up, little brother. Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing the girl from the Apollo cabin. What was her name again?"

"Whaaa? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Annabeth." His eyes strayed to a blond-haired girl brandishing a knife.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, kid. Maybe invite her to the fireworks?"

"Great idea, than- oh, I hate you Annabeth."

"If you ever need advice, ask me," I said with a chuckle. He had just admitted he liked the girl. I walked off to check on my team.

Silena walked over, armor bright pink against the brown and green forest.

"Annie, should totally ask Percy to the fireworks," she said with a giggle.

"One, stop calling me Annie, you know I hate it. And two, why should I?"

"Oh, come on, it's the talk of the camp! Everyone knows Percy likes you and you like him."

"Whoa, wait, back it up for a second," I said, my hands out. "It's the talk of the camp? He likes me? I like _him?" _

"Don't play games with me, Annabeth, its soo easy to see it. You do _everything _together. Like two peas in a pod!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Silena. If he really did like me, he wouldn't he have asked me to the fireworks by now?"

My heart skipped a beat, thinking about going to the fireworks with Percy. Wait, what was I thinking? Percy and I were just buds… right?

"Eh, you know guys. Afraid of rejection. But I have a plan."

I took a step back. Aphrodite girl plus plan was not something you messed with. If you were on the wrong on the side of the plan, you usually ended up with some kind of horrible acne/makeup for at least a week.

"Not that type, girly. Sheesh, this one isn't about revenge. Everyone will be happy."

"What are you think of, Silena?" I asked warily.

"Okay, so I want to go to the fireworks with Charlie, and you and Percy would be the cutest couple. So here is what I propose we do…"

I snuck around the tree, my back pressed against the rough bark. Signaling with my hand, I told Silena to go forward.

Percy and Beckendorf were clanging through the forest like idiots, being so loud, a deaf person could hear it.

I slipped on my Yankees cap, instantly invisible, and creeped closer to Percy.

"…It's a sign from Hephaestus. Come on!" I heard Beckendorf.

Percy lifted his foot to take a step forward, but I put my knife to his neck before he could move.

"Surprise," I said.

Percy wriggled, and I pressed the knife harder into his skin.

Silena stepped out of the woods, her sword drawn, looking for Beckendorf.

"Nice work," she nodded to me.

I chuckled as I disarmed Percy of Riptide, throwing it to the side. I flipped my cap off and smiled at Percy. "Boys are easy to follow. They make more noise then a lovesick Minotaur."

Percy turned, red, whether in embarrassment or anger, I didn't know.

"You're our prisoner," I said smugly. "Let's get Beckendorf and-"

"Beckendorf!" shouted Percy suddenly, and lurched forward to where the Hephaestus son was running forward.

"Come on!" said Percy, resisting his imprisonment.

I pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going, prisoner?" I asked.

"Look!" He pointed wildly at Beckendorf.

I looked around for the first time. Oh, gods curse it. We were at the Ant Hill.

No one in the right mind came here. These weren't just ordinary ants, these were metal-hording, small bear/large dog Myrmekes. Not exactly the thing you want to be near.

And who was running right toward them? Beckendorf. He was goner.

"Oh, Zeus…" I whispered.

Beckendorf leaped toward the ants, his sword flashing in the sunlight. The clang on metal on hard shell was deafening, and the ant turned, its pinchers snapping dangerously. Turning faster then I thought it could, the ant bit down on Beckendorf's leg.

He collapsed, and a second ant sprayed some kind of goop on his face. I didn't know what it was, but from Beckendorf's scream, I was pretty sure I didn't want to find out.

Percy tried to help, but I pulled him back. "No."

"Charlie!" yelled Silena.

"Don't! It's too late!" I hissed hopelessly.

"What are you talking about? We have to-" Percy stuttered to a stop.

Myrmekes swarmed toward Beckendorf, and soon he was lost in a jumble of bodies, being dragged toward the giant Myrmeke nest.

"No!" said Silena, and she shoved me roughly. "You let them take Charlie!"

Gods, I forgot how annoying Aphrodite girls could be. "There's no time to argue. Come on!"

I raced toward the dragon head, which had been dropped by the Myrmekes when Beckendorf attacked.

"What are you doing?" asked Percy incredulously. "Beckendorf-"

"Help me," I grunted as I heaved the heavy metal object toward the direction of the woods. "Quick, before they get back."

"Oh, my gods!" Silena threw up her hands. "You're more worried about this hunk of metal than Charlie?"

After taking in a small controlling breath I spun around and shook her by the shoulders, just like on those movies. "Listen, Silena! Those are Myrmekes. They're like fire ants, only a hundred times worse. They bite poison. They spray acid. They communicate with all the other ants and swarm anything that threatens them. If we rushed in there to help Beckendorf, we would have been dragged inside, too. We're going to need help. A lot of help, to get him back. Now, grad some wire and pull!"

We slowly dragged the head into the woods, and the seconds passed painfully quickly, but I wouldn't let us stop until we were about fifty yards from the clearing.

Silena started to cry. I hate it when people cry. I never know what the heck I'm supposed to do to comfort them. "He's probably dead already."

"No," I tried to reassure her. "They won't kill him right away. We've got about a half and hour."

"How do you know that?" asked Percy.

"I've read about the Myrmekes. They paralyze their prey so they can soften them up before-"

I should probably shut my trap. Silena started to sob. "We have to save him!"

See, I told you I wasn't good with people who cried.

"Silena, we're going to save him. But I need you to get a grip. There is a way," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Call the other campers," Percy suggested. "Or Chiron. Chiron will know what to do."

I shook my head. "They're scattered all over the woods. By the time we got everyone back here, it would be too late. Besides, the entire camp wouldn't be strong enough to invade the Ant Hill."

"Then what?" Percy asked, stumped.

I pointed at the dragon head.

"Okay," said Percy with an eye roll. "You're going to scare the ants with a big metal puppet?"

"It's an automaton," I corrected.

"So what?" Percy persisted. "It's just a head. It's broken."

"Percy, this isn't just any automaton. It's the bronze dragon. Haven't you heard the stories?"

He just kind of stared at me with a blank expression. Classic Seaweed Brain.

"You mean the old guardian? But that's just a legend!" said Silena incredulously.

"Whoa, what guardian?" asked Percy, confused.

"Percy, in the days before Thalia's tree, back before the camp had magical boundaries to keep out monsters- The counselors tried all sorts of different ways to protect themselves. The most famous was the bronze dragon. The Hephaestus cabin made it with the blessing of their father. Supposedly, it was so fierce and powerful that it kept the camp safe for over a decade. And then… about fifteen years ago, it disappeared into the woods."

"And you think this is its head?"

"It has to be! The Myrmekes probably dug it up while they were looking for precious metal. They couldn't move the whole thing, so they chewed off the head. They body can't be far away."

"But they chewed it apart. It's useless," said Percy.

"Not necessarily. We could reassemble it. If we could activate it-" My brain was working on overtime, getting the final pieces of the plan connected.

"It could help us rescue Charlie!" said Silena with glee.

"Hold up," said Percy. "That's a lot of ifs._ If _we find it, _if _we can reactivate it in time, _if _it will help us. You said this thing disappeared fifteen years ago?"

I nodded. "Some say its motor wore our so it went into the woods to deactivate itself. Or its programming went haywire. No one knows."

"You want to reassemble a haywire metal dragon?" said Percy, _finally, _might I add catching up to Silena and I.

"We have to try!" I insisted. "It's Beckendorf's only hope! Besides, this could be a sign from Hephaestus. The dragon should want to help one of Hephaestus's kids. Beckendorf would want us to try.

Percy's eyes showed uncertainty. He didn't believe it would work, but there weren't any other ideas he could think of. "All right," he said finally. "Let's go find a headless dragon."

It seemed like forever, but we finally found the trail the ants had used to pull the head and ran alongside it.

It must have been at least a quarter mile, but I think we figured out pretty quickly that we had found the site.

"Di immortals," I breathed.

In front of us was the crater the size of a house, with steeps sides, Myrmeke tracks leading to a glinting spark in the middle.

"The dragon's neck," said Percy. "You think the ants made this crater?"

I shook my head. "Looks more like a meteor blast…"

"Hephaestus," said Silena. "The god must've unearthed this. He wanted us to find the dragon. He wanted Charlie to…" she trailed off, unable to say more.

"Come on," said Percy with forced brightness. "Let's reconnect this bad boy."

We pushed the head down the side where it tumbled down with a loud boom.

Reconnecting it was the hard part. I had no idea what the Hades I was doing. All these wires, no tools and no experience with it? Bad combination.

I cursed after fiddling with the wires a little bit. "We need Beckendorf. He could do this in seconds."

"Isn't your mom the goddess of inventors?" asked Percy.

I gave him a glare. "Yes, but I'm good with ides. Not mechanics."

"If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head," said Percy. "I would pick you."

I didn't know if this was really cute, or just plain awkward. Either way, it was one of the weirdest things someone has ever said to me.

"Aww…" Silena sniffled like a proper Aphrodite girl watching a romance movie. "Percy, that is so sweet!"

I felt my cheeks get warm. "Shut up, Silena. Hand me your dagger."

Using the tip, I opened the panel of the dragon's neck. "Here goes nothing," I murmured, and started to reconnect the wires.

It took forever. Each ticking second was a second closer to Beckendorf's demise.

Finally I stood up, wiping my oil-soaked hands on my jeans, and I was pretty sure I had an oil streak across my head when a sudden burst of oil splashed me in the face. It wasn't pleasant.

"All right. It's done, I think…" I said uncertainly.

"You think?" asked Silena with an eyebrow raised.

"It has to be done," said Percy. "We're out of time. How do you, uh, start it? Is there an ignition switch or something?"

I pointed at the eyes of the dragon, pure ruby. "Those turn clockwise. I'm guessing we rotate them."

"If somebody twisted my eyeballs, I'd wake up," agreed Percy, and I smothered a smile. "What if it goes crazy on us?"

"Then… we're dead," said Annabeth.

"Great," said Percy sarcastically. "I'm psyched."

Percy and I turned the eyes, and they began to glow. Part of me was so surprised it worked, that I took a step back. Unfortunately, I tripped over Percy, and we tumbled to the ground.

The dragon looked around, confused. It seemed to realize that it was buried, and with a great explosion, the earth erupted, showering me with dirt. As if I wasn't filthy enough. Thanks a lot, dragon.

The thing was huge. Even after years of being buried, I could clearly see bronze scales, incrusted with jewels, legs as thick as tree trunks, and long, painful looking steel talons. There were no wings, despite the stereotypical view from mortals. Most Greek dragons didn't. Its giant tail made up for the lack of wings though. The length of the tail was as long as the body itself.

The dragon lifted its head to the sky, letting out a long, hot flame of fire.

"Well… it still works," said Percy in a very small voice.

The dragon heard and locked eyes with Percy. Great job, Seaweed Brain.

"Dragon, stop!" yelled Silena. "We've woken you to defend the camp. You remember? That is your job!"

The dragon must have heard the authority in her voice, and it turned its head, as if in thought.

"Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, is in trouble. The Myrmekes have taken him. He needs your help."

At the sound of the god's name, the dragon straightened, and did what dogs do when they get out of the water. I got another shower of dirt. Wonderful.

It looked around, for some kind of enemy in which to battle and defeat.

"We have to show it," I said. "Come on, dragon! This way to the son of Hephaestus! Follow us!"

I drew my sword and climbed out of the pit.

"For Hephaestus!" I cried, just to get everyone's spirit up. I could tell Beckendorf only had minutes before the Myrmekes felt he was ready to be eaten.

We raced down the path, and the dragon must have caught Beckendorf's scent, because it barreled forward, past us.

The Myrmekes were surprised at first, but when a few were crushed under the dragon's feet, they realized that it was a bad thing. They swarmed the automaton, but it kept them back with a burst of hot flame. They scuttled away, but some ignited like gas tanks.

"Inside, now!" I shouted. "While they're focused on the dragon!"

Silena was the first to leap in, which was a first. Aphrodite girls were not exactly the bravest girls, if you know what I mean.

I felt like barfing as soon as I entered the nest. It smelled like something had died and gone rotten. Well, from the stench, more then one thing. It was horrible.

We followed long dark tunnels that had the shells of Myrmekes and little puddles of goo everywhere. I didn't want to know what it was, and I didn't want to find out. Myrmeke after Myrmeke scuttled past us, but they didn't seem to notice our intrusion of their nest. They were too focused on the dragon outside.

"Look!" I said after a while, spotting something glittering. The side room next to us had huge gooey… blobs, I suppose would be the only way to describe it. But that wasn't what I was referring to. I was staring at the heaps of gold coins, precious metal, helmets, swords, jewelry, and all sorts of awesome stuff.

"That's just one room," I said. "There are probably hundreds of nurseries down here, decorated with treasure."

"It's not important. We have to find Charlie!" Silena retorted.

Wow, she must really care about him to ignore all the treasure and jewelry in front of her.

We walked through a cavern that smelled so bad, I think my lungs turned off. There were piles of carcasses, skeletons, and remains of other meals. All of it was rotten, until I saw something move at the bottom of one of the heaps of rancid meat.

Beckendorf was struggling to stand up, the Myrmeke poison still paralyzing most of him.

"Charlie!" Silena squealed and ran to help him.

"Thank the gods," Beckendorf muttered. "My-my legs are paralyzed!"

"It'll wear off," I comforted him. "But we have to get you out of here. Percy, take his other side."

Together, Silena and Percy hefted Beckendorf up, which, might I add, was not a small feat, and started to go back up the tunnels. The sound of the battle wore on, pincers snapping, creaking metal, and a roaring fire.

"What's going on out there?" asked Beckendorf. "The dragon! You didn't- reactivate it?"

"Afraid so. Seemed like the only way," said Percy.

"But you can't just turn on an automaton! You have to calibrate the motor, run a diagnostic… there's no telling what it'll do! We've got to get out there!" shouted Beckendorf in panic.

We didn't need to worry about that, because our little dragon buddy destroyed the nest in an effort to shake off the Myrmekes that currently clung to him.

"Come on!" yelled Percy, and we struggled to dig ourselves out of the crumbled Myrmeke home.

The dragon was having trouble. The Myrmekes had found the weak points such as the joints and were spitting acid all over the dragon. Steam began to rise from its bronze body.

We would have helped, but some of the ants decided that we weren't welcome near their nest and snapped at us. Percy lopped off the head of one with his sword, while I stabbed another between its feelers. As soon as the bronze knife touched pierced the Myrmekes, it crumbled to dust.

"I-I think I can walk now," said Beckendorf.

Percy and Silena let go of him, and he face planted into the dirt. Sure, you can Beckendorf.

"Charlie!" said Silena, and pulled him back up while Percy and I made a path through the mob of Myrmekes that seemed never ending.

We reached the edge of the clearing, and Silena stopped and looked back. "We can't let it die!"

I turned to see the dragon stumbling, and acidic mist billowed from its side.

"It's too dangerous," said Beckendorf in despair. "It's wiring-"

"Charlie, it saved your life! Please? For me?" she pleaded.

Beckendorf was silent in thought. His face was still red from the Myrmeke poison, and his leg didn't look it was going to hold him for much longer. "Get ready to run," he warned us. "Dragon! Emergency defense, beta- activate!"

The dragon turned to Beckendorf and stopped fighting the ants. Eyes glowing, I felt my hairs lift up, like someone just about to be shocked with lightning. Oh, crap.

Zaaaaappp!

Electricity sparked from the dragon, waves of energy shocking the Myrmekes off of it. Most just blew up from the power. The ones who escaped stumbled back to their ruined nest as fast as their legs could carry them.

The dragon turned its ruby eyes to us.

"Now we run," said Beckendorf.

In the movies, this is usually the part where everything goes slow motion, and waves of fire barely miss us. Action music is played, and we just make it out alive.

Unfortunately for us, this wasn't a movie, and we all pretty much just ran away screaming, "Help!"

The dragon pounded after us, spewing fire and lightning bolts.

"How do you stop it?" I yelled in panic.

Beckendorf had seemed to get over his legs being paralyzed, was racing beside us. I guess fear of being burned alive was a way to really get your legs working. "You shouldn't have turned it on! It's unstable! After a few years, automatons go wild!"

"Good to know!" answered Percy wildly. "But how do you turn it off?"

Beckendorf swiveled his head around. "There!"

In front of us was a rock formation that looked like a ramp of some sort, with a smooth slanted upward face, and a sheer drop to the forest floor on the other. The rocks in these woods never ceased to surprise me.

"You guys, run around to the base of the cliff. Distract the dragon. Keep it occupied!" said Beckendorf.

"What are you going to do?" Silena cried.

"You'll see. Go!"

Beckendorf slid behind a tree as Percy turned and shouted at the dragon. "Hey, lizard lips! Your breath smells like gasoline!"

Not exactly the insult I would have thought of, but it worked. The dragon turned to him, its eyes sparkling dangerously. It raced toward him, and I grabbed Percy's hand, dragging him away from certain death.

"Come on!" I yelled.

We reached the rock, and spun around to face the metal reptile.

"We have to hold it here," I said, and I took out my sword.

The dragon stumbled to a stop, and looked at us, confused. I suppose it liked to chase its prey before eating it.

It looked at us closer, and I shivered, wondering if it was thinking about how many ways it could eat and/or dismember us.

Suddenly, Percy leaped forward, taking the dragon by surprise, yelling. He sliced a talon off.

The dragon looked at Percy quizzically, wondering why he had just cut off its toe. Deciding that it wasn't a good thing, the dragon bared its teeth. Razor sharp.

"Percy," I warned.

"Just another second…"

"Percy!" I yelled, more insistent now.

The dragon tensed itself to attack when I figure jumped onto his back. Beckendorf!

The dragon reared back, but Beckendorf held on like a cowboy, except this was demigod style of a rodeo. He ripped open a panel on the back of the dragon and pulled a wire.

The dragon froze, his eyes dimming and suddenly it was like the automaton had turned into a statue.

Beckendorf slid off the dragon's back, panting.

"Charlie!" Silena cried. "You did it!"

I put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, you okay?"

He looked a little pale from standing in front of the dragon.

"Fine… I guess," he said shakily.

"You did great," I smiled at him.

"You, too. So… what do we do the automaton?" he asked.

Beckendorf wiped the sweat off his forehead. Silena was busy checking him over for cuts and bruises.

"We-uh- I don't know," he said at last. "Maybe we can fix it, get it to guard the camp, but that could take months."

"Worth trying," agreed Percy.

"Did you see all the treasure in the Ant Hill?" asked Beckendorf. "The magic weapons? The armor? That stuff could really help us."

"And the bracelets," said Silena with a sigh. "And the necklaces."

Percy did a small shiver. "I think that's an adventure for later. It would take an army of demigods even to get close to that treasure."

"Maybe, but what a treasure…" Beckendorf trailed off.

Silena looked at the dragon. "Charlie, that was the bravest thing I ever saw, you jumping on the dragon."

Beckendorf swallowed nervously, and I realized what was going to happen. "Um… yeah. So… will you go the fireworks with me?"

"Of course, you bug dummy! I thought you'd never ask!" squealed Silena.

Beckendorf looked happy. Very happy. "Well, let's get back, then! I bet the capture the flag is over."

Percy had to go barefoot back to camp because he had gotten some Myrmeke poison on his shoe. When he took his sock off, his foot was red and gross. He leaned into me for support as I helped him through the woods.

Silena and Beckendorf walked ahead of us, hand in hand, and I realized it was pretty awkward with Percy having his arm around me, even if he couldn't walk. I debated about whether I should be the brave person and ask him to the fireworks after all.

"You know," I said as we slowly made our way through the forest. "It wasn't the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Percy gave me a confused look.

"Um… what do you mean?"

I grabbed his wrist to steady him as we tripped in a small brook. "You stood up to the dragon so Beckendorf would have his chance to jump. Now that was brave."

"Or pretty stupid."

Way to ruin the moment, Seaweed Brain. "Percy, you're a brave guy. Just take the compliment. I swear, is it so hard?"

I turned to him, and realized that our faces were inches apart. My heart quickened, and I got a light feeling in my head.

"So… I guess Silena and Charlie are going to the fireworks together."

"I guess so," I agreed.

Well, wasn't this just an awkward moment?

"Yeah, um, about that-"

Yes? _Yes?_

Three of my siblings burst out of the woods, swords drawn. With a groan, I realized that Malcolm was one of them. He was smirking at me. Gods curse my luck.

"Annabeth!" cried my sister, Sharon. "Good job! Let's get these two to jail."

Percy stared incredulously while I burst into a grin. "The games not over?" asked Percy.

"Not yet… but soon. Now that we've captured you."

"Dude, come on, we got sidetracked. There was a dragon, and the whole Ant Hill was attacking us," protested Beckendorf.

Percy gave a tortured glance at me, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Uh-huh. Annabeth, great job distracting them. Worked out perfectly. You want us to take them from here?" asked Sharon.

I stepped away from Percy. I had kind of forgotten my own plan, in the dire need to save Beckendorf, but hey, it worked, didn't it?

I drew my dagger and pointed it at Percy with a smirk. "Nah, Silena and I can get this. Come on, prisoners. Move it."

"You planned this?" cried Percy. "You planned this whole thing just to keep us out of the game?"

I didn't of course, but there was no need to tell him that. "Percy, seriously, how could I have planned it? The dragon, the ants, you think I could've figured all that out ahead of time?"

"You- you little-" Percy was lost for words.

He and Beckendorf protested all the way to jail, while Silena and I just smiled at each other.

I put them in jail, but just as I was about to run, a sudden jolt of braveness ran through me. I turned and looked at Percy. "See you at the fireworks?"

With a wink, I was off to win one of the best games of capture the flag.

I stepped into my cabin later that evening, covered in sweat, mud, and Hades knows what else to get ready for the fireworks.

One look in the mirror and I knew I was screwed. I didn't even know my hair could get that color! My face was streaked with mud. It was only about an hour until the fireworks!

"Annie, my cabin. Now."

"For the last freaking time, Silena, call me Annabeth."

"That's beside the point. You need a makeover. It's the fireworks!" said Silena.

"I'll just take a shower and slip on some jeans."

"No. Come with me." she demanded.

With a sigh, I allowed myself to be towed into the Aphrodite cabin, aka, a life-sized Barbie house.

"Girls!" called Silena and as if by magic they all appeared, most looking at me with horror.

"Alright, we all know Annabeth looks like crap, there's no need to gawk."

Thanks for the friendly support, Silena. Sheesh.

"But, she's going to the fireworks with Percy."

A collective gasp ran through the room along with a few squeals.

"Lola, get the lavender shampoo, now. Kayla, body wash. Let's finally make Annabeth girly!" said Silena.

Once again, thanks a lot Silena. Somehow, I was stripped and pushed into a shower the size of my room back at Dad's, and given strict instructions on what to use and when.

If being an Aphrodite daughter was this confusing, with body soap, body gel, body moisturizer, then I thank the gods I was born from Athena.

As soon as I finished the shower, I was pulled out, while half the girls fought over what I should wear, the other half focused on beautifying me.

Let me tell you, having your eyebrows plucked, legs waxed and skin scrubbed hard, I was digging my nails into the seat to keep from crying out in pain. If this wasn't registered as a way of torture, it sure needed to be.

Silena seemed to know what she was doing, and I just kind of sat there, praying it would be over.

"Hair dryer."

"Hair brush."

"Hair curler."

I swear it sounded like she was doing emergency surgery, from the seriousness of Silena's voice.

Makeup was put on, despite my protests, and my nails were manicured.

I drew the line when Silena showed me my outfit.

"Silena, those shorts are short enough to see everything the moment I sit down. I refuse to wear that."

"Oh, come on, Annabeth, live a little. It's just one night."

"There is no way you are getting me into those shorts… underwear more like it. If you pick my outfit, at least get a pair of suitable jeans." After that, I refused any suggestion of anything higher then my ankles.

"Fine," Silena gave up. She handed me a pair of black skinny jeans. "Try these on. They should fit."

With a sigh I got up, and miraculously, they actually went over my hips. Silena handed me a teal spaghetti strap without a word, but I could tell she was proud of her work. She'd been trying to get me in here for years, to experiment on my "lovely hair."

I pulled it on and took a look in the mirror and gasped. My hair was curled perfectly over my shoulders, not enough to look unnatural, but it was still different from my usual ponytail.

My gray eyes were brought out by dark eye shadow, making them large and alluring, long black eyelashes gracefully curling upwards.

It looked like I had no makeup on at all, besides the eyes, even though I knew that the Aphrodite girls spent at least fifteen minutes on my face alone.

"Well, aren't you beautiful," said Silena softly, walking into my room. "Don't good things happen when you listen to my advice?"

I mumbled an answer. As pretty as I looked, it was going to take me a long time to forget the pain of hot wax and being plucked like a chicken.

"Ready for the fireworks? The boys are meeting us there."

"Yeah, sure, lets go," I agreed, and we walked out of the cabin together.

Silena looked pretty as always, nothing particularly special about her outfit for today, because she dressed like she was on the runway everyday, anyway.

We found Beckendorf and Percy waiting by the beach, and I spotted Malcolm and that Apollo girl walking side by side, very closely, I might add.

Percy's mouth dropped open as soon as he saw, while Beckendorf let out a big grin when Silena came into view.

Percy had decided to clean himself up, which, quite frankly, was more then I expected. His hair was washed and combed, shining faintly in the moonlight. He wore a nice looking shirt, and a pair of guy's jeans, and for a minute I longed to be him, not trying to move in these insanely tight skinny jeans.

"You look great, Annabeth," he said once he had regained control of his mouth.

"Thanks. So do you. You clean up well," I said with a grin.

"Ready to go to the fireworks?" he asked, and I nodded.

We spread a blanket out on the beach and I leaned into him to watch the fireworks ascending into the night sky above.

The Apollo cabin really did a great job this year with the fireworks. The colors, the scenes of battle and happiness in the sky, it was unbelievable.

I turned to Percy, getting lost in his soft sea-green eyes.

"Best Fourth of July ever?" I asked quietly.

"Definitely," he agreed, and with that we lay back on the blanket, and watched the beautiful night unfold before us.

**Happy Fourth of July guys! I hope you liked it! It is 18 freaking pages long, so you had better!**

**Have a great holiday!**

**Kittycat32**

**Review!**


End file.
